Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force
Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force is a first-person shooter, developed by Raven Software and published by Activision. Fans consider this game to be one of the best Star Trek games of its time. As part of a special unit aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], the Hazard Team, you are assigned to protect the ship from hostile encounters. You can play as either Ensign Alexander Munro or Alexandria Munro, although there is no difference in the actual events of the game; for instance, characters universally refer to the protagonist as "Ensign Munro", or "Alex". Cast Your Character You begin the game as either the male ensign Alexander Munro or the female ensign Alexandia Munro, depending on which gender you choose in the single-player setup menu. Ensign Munro is a skilled combatant, but comes though as headstrong and lacking in discipline to his/her fellow Hazard Team members. In fact, this is true to some degree, but Munro is a much more capable leader than they realize, and continually proves himself throughout the game. Munro also has a habit of going off alone into extremely dangerous situations. Born in New Chicago, Luna. Other Characters Other members of the Hazard Team are: Lt. Les Foster, a dark-skinned human male from Melbourne, Australia. Leader of the hazard team, it is his duty to, along with Tuvok, train the hazard team in tactics procedures for the dangerous missions they will partake in, as well as well as personally leading the team into combat. During the mission to obtain isodesium from the scavenger base, he was taken by the Borg, along with the isodesium. A recovery mission to the Borg Cube quickly follows, which resulted in the safe recovery of both Foster and the isodesium. Crewman Telsia Murphy grew up on crime-ridden Ballatrix X, in the Orion sector, and had a very difficult upbringing, due to the low value that Orion society places on women, and survived partially due to her strong-willed Irish side. She learned the intricacies of combat at an early age, and her marksmanship in unparalleled within the Hazard Team, making her a valuable asset to any mission. Because of this and her ability to navigate harsh environments she serves as the Hazard team's sniper and scout. She is a longtime friend of Ensign Munro. Crewman Austin Chang, half Rigelian and half human, grew up on Rigel XII. Son of a prominent warp field geomitrist, he traveled throughout the federation because of conferences, seminars, and the like that his Rigelian father was participating in. He spent much of his teen years at a Keenai colony on Chrybdis. In Keenai society, speaking in public is considered considered rude and a social taboo. This gave Austin many problems during his time there. This caused him to develop a very quiet nature, which translated into a sort of calmness in all situations, making him a valuable asset to the Hazard Team. An Ex-Maquis, he became good friends with ensign Munro. He is the Hazard Team's demolitionist. Crewman Rick Biessman is a sarcastic, rude, boisterous, cocky, and overly loud individual. However, he is also an exceptional combatant, making him a valuable member of the Hazard Team. Kendrick Biessman was born in Ares City, Mars, a domed city with artificial gravity. Due to his location, he got a first-hand view at what low gravity can do to a person's body. Because of this, he became a muscle-building enthusiast and developed a large, stocky, and muscular frame. His father worked at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and helped build the Enterprise-D. It was touring this facility that he got the overwhelming urge to join Starfleet and see the stars, and, best of all, battle hostile aliens. He did not last long at Starfleet Academy, as his short temper got him into trouble time and again, eventually being kicked out. Still urging to shoot things, Biessman joined the Maquis. After his ship was transported to the Delta Quadrant and its crew absorbed by Voyager's, he made a natural addition to the security department. He enjoys constantly criticizing Ensign Munro and is the polar opposite of Crewman Chang. Can rarely be seen with his mouth closed. Crewman Chell, the only Bolian aboard Voyager, (and the only Hazard Team member to appear on the TV show) was one of Tuvok's four ex-Maquis "trainees". Born to an upper class family on Boliax, an alternate tern for Bolaris IX, Chell came to resent his class's attitudes toward the poor during his teen years. This made him somewhat unpopular and as a result, had few friends. Desiring a new life, he utilized his technical prowess to apply to Starfleet Academy. His application was denied. After applying two more times, he was finally accepted, only to drop out a year later due to the heavy workload. After idling for a few years, he heard about the Maquis, and promptly joined, attracted by their rebelliousness against what he viewed to be "the way a things", ideals he could personally relate to from his youth. After the Caretaker incident, he was absorbed into Voyager's engineering staff. He joined the Hazard team at the first opportunity for the chance of observing alien technology up close. Although adverse to battle and prone to complaining, his skills as a technician make him a valuable addition to the Hazard Team, as well as the Voyager crew as a whole. Crewman Juliet Jurot, born in Quantana Bay on Betazed, she showed interest in medicine from an early age. After finishing both primary and secondary education, it came time for her to choose a medical school. She chose the best and most challenging of all, the Vulcan Institute of Medical Studies. Because of this time spent immersed in Vulcan culture, she became a firm believer in logic and Vulcan ideals such as IDIC and that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. She is a skilled Medic and a valuable member of the Hazard Team. She serves as the Hazard Team's field medic. Storyline There are various levels in the game, each level made up of various sections or sub-levels. Also, between levels is interaction with the crew of Voyager, and mission briefings from Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. ''NOTE: There is an optional tutorial level where Tuvok guides Munro (and the player controlling him) through the basics of the game. This level is not considered part of the game's official storyline.'' Mission 1 - Borg Cube Comprising "The Rescue", "Incursion" and "Tactical Decision". After boarding a Borg cube, equipped with Seven of Nine's experimental I-MOD weapon, the Hazard Team are ambushed and captured, with Munro the only member to escape. Munro must traverse the cube's hazardous environs to reach the location where the rest of his team are being held prisoner. After unsuccessfully attempting to hack into a Borg control panel, Munro uses his phaser rifle to destroy it, causing an explosion that envelops the area... ending the holodeck simulation. The Hazard Team has failed. Tuvok notes Munro's failure to adhere to team protocols - a failure that caused the deaths of the entire team. After being dismissed for debriefing, Munro speaks to Tuvok about the impossibility of the mission. Whilst they head to Hazard Operations, Voyager comes under attack by an unknown ship. Mission 2 - Voyager Comprising "Condition", "Unavoidable Delays", "Hazard Duty" and "Defense". After taking heavy damage from the alien ship, Voyager is able to destroy it with a spread of photon torpedoes. However, the explosion creates an isodimensional rift that transports the ship to an unknown area of space, surrounded by the wrecks of dozens of alien vessels. The events cause the warp core to overload - a breach is only averted after Munro successfully shuts the core down. Shortly thereafter, a group of Malons, humans, Klingons and Hirogen beam onto Voyager, and begin stealing supplies from the ship's cargo bays. They are repelled by Security and Hazard Team personnel. Mission 3 - Etherian Ship Comprising "Hazard Ops", "Data Retrieval", "Deep Echoes" and "Encounters". The local area contains a dampening field, that is slowly draining power from all of Voyager's systems. Desperate for information on the graveyard and a way out, Captain Janeway orders the Hazard Team beamed to a supposedly abandoned ship. However, the team is attacked and the vessel's shields raised. Trying to cut primary power, the "Captain" of the vessel appears to Munro and begs them not to do so, as his crew in hibernation would die. A peace treaty and exchange of information is granted. Mission 4 - Scavenger Base Comprising "Renewal", "Union", "Departure", "The Visit", "Conflicting Views", "Disorder", "Infiltration" and "The Hunter". B'Elanna Torres discovers Isodesium, a rare isotope, could be used to counter the effects of the power drain long enough to effect repairs and warp out. The only problem is the only isodesium is on the Scavenger's base - a station made up of the remains of a Mirror Universe's ''Constitution''-class starship, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, a Hirogen hunting vessel and a Malon freighter. Infiltrating the base, you find the isodesium, rescue your teammates and prepare to set up pattern enhancers to beam out - Borg beam in, steal Lieutenant Foster and the Isodesium, and beam out. Mission 5 - Borg Cube Comprising "Fallout", "Proving Ground", "Information", "Covenant" and "Infestation". On a mission to rescue the Isodesium, Munro leads a mission onto a Borg Cube, also in the graveyard. There is a chance for the player to rescue Foster. The Borg offer to surrender the Isodesium if they defeat Species 8472, who were attacking the Cube when they were transported to the graveyard. The Hazard Team succeed, yet the Borg double-cross them. However, the Hazard Team escape, with the Isodesium. Mission 6 - Gunship Comprising "R and R", "Visual Confirmation", "Offense", "The Breach", "Command", "Primary Encounter", "The Skirmish", "Defensive Measures", "Transit", "Attunement" and "Array". Back on Voyager, a vessel approaches Voyager from the Forge, the structure at the centre of the graveyard emitting the dampening field. With Voyager's weapons still offline, Tuvok suggests using a nearby abandoned Gunship, essentially a huge cannon with a barrel 700 meters long, to destroy the invaders. After stopping a group of Scavengers from taking over the Gunship, the Hazard Team protect Tuvok from automated defence drones and repair the ship to fire a charge at the invading vessel. Mission 7 - Voyager Comprising "Invasion" and "Decisions". However, the blast has only disabled the vessel, not destroyed it. The alien beings carried aboard the vessel invade Voyager, causing significant internal damage. They are successfully repelled, leaving their vessel intact for study. Janeway decides to use the vessel to infiltrate the Forge, and shut down the dampening field which continues to prevent Voyager's escape from the graveyard. Munro allows Biessman to return to the Hazard Alpha Team for the mission. Mission 8 - The Forge Comprising "External Stimuli", "Matrix", "Onslaught", "Visual Magnitude", "Dissolution" and "Command Decision". It soon becomes a mission to destroy the Forge itself when the Vorsoth, the creature controlling the Forge, reveals its plan to overrun the galaxy - using the DNA of the crews trapped in the graveyard to create a massive army of 'perfect warriors'. Munro disobeys direct orders to eliminate the Vorsoth personally. Epilogue With the Vorsoth defeated, and the Forge destroyed, Voyager and the other vessels escape. The Voyager crew find themselves closer to the Alpha Quadrant. Weapons * Hand Phaser - Not very powerful, but continously recharges its batteries, ensuring that you are never without a weapon. * Phaser Compression Rifle - the standard type-3 phaser rifle * I-MOD - The I'nfinity '''Mod'ulator, a device invented by Seven of Nine which fires a randomly modulated burst each time, the Borg cannot adapt to this. * '''Scavenger Rifle - A makeshift energy weapon designed by the varied races trapped by the Forge. * Stasis Weapon * Grenade Launcher * Tetryon Gun * Photon Burst - Fires a miniature photon torpedo. * Arc Welder Other information All the Star Trek: Voyager characters featured in the game were voiced by their corresponding actors, with the exception of Jeri Ryan. However, the later expansion pack resolved this problem. Based on the Captain's log stardate given in the game, ("53854.7") the events in the game seem to take place between the episodes "Live Fast and Prosper" and "Muse". Due to the large fan base and support, many maps, models and modifications have been developed for Elite Force. These range from derelict starships, to updating all in-game uniforms to First Contact uniforms, to roleplaying modifications. See also * Star Trek: Elite Force II * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force (comic) External links *Raven Software's official web site for the game de:Star Trek: Voyager: Elite ForceCategory:Games